Nearly There
by biscea
Summary: A caravan sets out from the large city of Tipa. Set on saving all the world and becoming heros, they will break all the rules to get there. But things go wrong... again... CHAPTER TWO IS UP!
1. Chapter 1: A New Plan

This is my new story! Another crystal caravans one, but back when the game takes place. It takes the outlook of three different people, so it may be hard to follow. But I hope I made it easy!

"((-))"

The sun with a dusky smile. Karna rose from her sleep. It was the day. She was setting out! On a crystal chronicle! Even though she knew that this would be the start of one of the most exciting chapters in life, Karna struggled to get up. She knew it would be betraying her parents. A week ago, when she had suggested it, they had told her the one answer she wasn't looking for. No. But of course, they had let her pretty (but stupid) sister go. What help would her sister be? She couldn't fight, she couldn't use magicite, and she couldn't work out puzzles, or cook! If Karna, on the other hand, went along, it would work out fine. She was the best at fighting in her training school, second at magic, and spent her spare time reading, and working out puzzles! But she did have one more chance. It was a card she didn't want to draw, but if it was the only way she could get on the caravan, it would be worth it.

"((-))"

Half an hour later, Shiba rose. As leader of the caravan, he would have to be there early. Tall, Dark and handsome-he was defiantly the cutest guy in the village. Well, that's what all the girls said. One of his main fans was this girl- Sarah. She was the same age as him, and fancied him like hell. So when he had seen her name on the list, he did all he could to not leave immediately. But he liked her sister, she was cool. But she was 3 years younger than him. If she were 18 like him, he would ask her out right away. Pulling on his top, he strolled out his bedroom door and downstairs to make himself breakfast. His Lilty parents wouldn't be up yet. Merchants were always lazy.

"((-))"

Karna crept downstairs to where her parents and sister were getting ready. Karna stole a breathe, before making her last plea.

"Hey, mum, dad, I have an idea." Three heads turned towards her with a quiet sigh. She had been having ideas all week.

"Well, Sarah might find the caravan kind of hard. So, maybe I should go with her? I wouldn't like go into dungeons or anything, or fight or take part in the ceremony, I'd just like cook her meals and do everything for her. Being an adventurer is hard work you know."

Her parents frowned, but Sarah leapt up in excitement. It would be like having her own slave! She could boss Karna around, make her do all the dirty stuff, and she would take all the credit. A greedy smile lit up her chubby face.

"Well I think it would be a good idea, Karna coming along." Sarah politely told her parents. Karna's face lit up. She was taking the bait!

"Well, if you think it would be a good idea, Sarah, I guess it would fine." Their mum sighed. "But, Karna, if you take one step into the dungeon, you won't be able to go back next year, and will be sent home with the next passing caravan. Both girls smiled excitedly, and chorused "Yes Mum!" with a happy face. Karna sprinted up to her room. Perfect.

"((-))"

Up at the crystal a large crowd had formed. It was lop-sided after the great storm, but still here, unlike other towns. Sarah, Shiba, another Lilty girl and a Yuke boy were standing in front of the village elder, more commonly know as 'old man in charge'. Karna was standing to one side. Her parents had talked to Samuel, the village elder, and he had said yes! But first, the Chalice needed to be given over. It was all very royal and remembered, unlike most things around their village. This would take about an hour, and she was only needed for the last part. So, secretly looked around, she stole after behind the crystal and into the Moogle Nest she knew was there.

"((-))"

Shiba saw Karna creep away, and couldn't help but smile. He had come down here 4 years ago to see his brother setting off for the last time. When they didn't return, the crystals aura grew dim. Many people moved out. Then, a kindly caravan gave up 10 drops of myrrh! We rejoiced and the town grew big again. Now it was time for him and his party to go and make the village self-succifent again. He looked around at his team. There was Sarah, of course, and Lia, his best-friends older sister. She was a Lilty too. And then there was Po' Mun, the Yuke. Best spell caster in the village he was. And he had a ring of Fire, an artefact his father had left him.

"((-))"

Lia was bored. She had expected the caravan to be fun, fun, fun with lots of fighting and mystery. But so far today, from 6 in the morning to almost noon, all she had done was pack and stand around. The other people in the caravan looked boring or bored too. Shiba was being all leader like, checking supplies and counting things. Sarah was fixing her perfect make-up and being all dramatic about saying goodbye to her parents. And Po' Mun was burning stuff. Now that looked fun. Lia also felt a bit left out. What was she there for? Shiba was ordering people around and fighting, Po for casting spells. Sarah will probably have to carry the chalice, so what would she do? She turned back towards her mum. Her dad still had to look after the animals, but she knew he'd be there for their leaving. Her mum was checking over her weapons and food.

"Mum…" Lia started

Her mother glanced up. "Yes Lia?" she asked in a cheerful tone.

"Well… I promise to send you letters." Lia just wanted to talk to someone, but now she was, what should she talk about?

"Yes, Lia! Remember to send back any seeds you find. Your dad will love any veggie seeds, and your sister loves planting flowers." Lia smiled. Even though her sister couldn't be here, since she had gone on a weekend trip to Port Tipa, she had left a single purple flower for her to take with her on her journey. She was so sweet.

Suddenly, the crowd parted and the village elder strode up to them. Following them was…? No… she couldn't be!

"((-))"

Hope you like chapter one! R&R people! Chapter two will be up really soon, I'm got so many ideas! See You Soon!


	2. Chapter 2:Off At Last

Well, chapter two is up at last! I knew I said I was going to update Midnight Memories first, but I lost that file! Hopefully I'll find it soon, but until then, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles or any of the stuff in there, that's in here as well. But the characters and story is mine, so don't use it without my permission!

"((-))"

Chapter Two- Off At Last

Karna glanced up at the moogle, holding a sack in her hands. IT was light, but from the way the moogle had hidden it, it seemed precious. Karna was great friends with the family of moogles living in Tipa. Most of the village shunned them, but they were friendly to Karna. Karna glared at the bag again. She slowly undid the crude rope, and the leather bag fell into her leg. Inside, she could see a large book and a small box, designed in silver. She looked at the book first. The cover was a blood red, but was un-named. She lifted the heavy cover and saw the handmade paper, with rose petals in it. Karna's mouth dropped open. As the youngest (and naughtiest) member of her family, she never got the good presents. This book must have cost a fortune!

"It's a diary, for you to record your journeys in" bounced Harri, the baby moogle who was about 4. Karna smiled.

"It's beautiful," Karna whispered. She placed the book down on the ground with a thud and picked up the box. She pulled off the lid, and a burst of light escaped. When it had died, she saw a small shard of crystal attached to a leather cord. A portable crystal. Karna had only heard rumours about these! Shards of the great crystals protecting the towns and cities, they held the same powerful aura to keep miasma away. Expensive to buy, and dangerous to collect, only a few people in the world had these. And most of those were thieves or dead people. Karna slipped it around her neck. It hung down her neck, but when she brought up her finger to touch it, it floated off her skin, started to make a blinding light and hummed. Karna quickly brought her hand down, but it could be useful.

"((-))"

Lia glared at the newcomer with hateful eyes. If she had known! She wouldn't of come. To be stuck for at least half a year with… her! The newcomer strode towards her, the twin blades by her sides glinting in the sun. Cari, good at everything. The smartest, fittest and the best fighter in the village. Only Po'Mun could beat her at magic, and that was only by a little bit. Lia loathed her. But she was silent, and didn't have many friends. She didn't have any family either. Was there almost…pity in her voice? Cari had done anything wrong, she was just better than her. But hey, she would be good in the caravan. But she better stay away from that Cari. Lia had seen her in a fight.

"((-))"

It time had come. Now all of his party had come, it was time to leave. But Karna hadn't returned yet. Oh well, she would be in time. IT was time to concentrate at the task in hand. The two village elders, the one that had been here talking to Sarah's parents, and the one that had come with Cari. They were talking to each other, and then turned to face the crowd.

"IT is time," one started, "To send off another group of young adventurers into the wildness to recover the sacred drops of myrrh. This is a dangerous task, so if any adventures want to step down now, please say."

Shiba looked around. No-one was moving.

"Good," said the other elder. "It is now time to give you the chalice." Just then, farmer Hud drove in with the caravan. HE stopped it next the crystal, and jumped off, and went to join the crowd.

The village elders passed to chalice to Shiba, and he walked slowly over the caravan. He slid it onto the backboard, and into its place. It was ready. And it was time to go.

"((-))"

As Karna ran out of the moogle nest, the caravan was just about to leave. To not anger the villagers, she was to slip inside last, and remain hidden till they were out of town. I nodded at Shiba, and he ran round the other side of the crowd, and shouted out a message to everyone. It was her chance. Karna ran forwards and jumped onto the front of the caravan, at the drivers seat. She drew back the curtain and stepped inside.

Inside were bunk beds along each side, enough for the party and her. At the back was a pile of chests, one for each person. Karna peered out of the back curtain. Shiba had come back round, and was getting on the backboard of the caravan. Cari sat down at the front, and strapped up the two papaopamuses. Sarah slipped a rather large bag inside the caravan, and went to sit next to Shiba. Lia put in a rather smaller bag and sat down on the other side of Shiba. Po'Mun was the last one on, and he nimbly climbed onto the roof. AS Cari cracked the whip to set the papaopamuses going, the others madly waved.

After they were out of side everyone moved onto the front board, including Karna.

"Why did you bring such a big bag?" Po'Mun asked Sarah suspiciously.

"Well you didn't have to bring clothes for two people!" she replied haughtily.

"Wow." Karna pondered out loud. "My sister actually brought clothes for me."

"Well, if you don't want them, you can't have them" Sarah said sarcastically.

"Stop Arguing!" Shiba shouted, with a look of annoyance on his face.

Well, here they were, off at last. They were peaceful, for now. But Karna already knew that it wouldn't last. But then again, they would just have to wait until River Belle Path to find out…

"((-))"

Now you've read it, review it! Next chapter is were they meet Sol Racht, and learn how to fight, and Po'Mun burns down Port Tipa, Karna gets angry, and the Moogles get drunk! Woo!


End file.
